Gillian's Birthday Present
by MLVL
Summary: First she let her fear go, she learn to tell a lie and then she found how to keep a secret.
1. Chapter 1

First she let her fear go, she learn to tell a lie and then she found how to keep a secret.

When Gillian arrived at the office this moorning something was diffent. She didn't know what was going on but it was kinda of empty. She thought about asking Heidi about it but she wasn't at her spot either. Her office door was slightly opened and she saw something or someone moving inside. She wasn't thinking at all when she turns on the lights and everyone says: - Surprise! Gillian have a huge smile on her face, and her eyes are looking like the fourth of July. "Oh my God, you guys remembered! Thank you all, it's really sweet!" Gillian grins.

Everyone was there, Emily was holding a chocolate cake while Torres and Loker were opening the botles. Heidi and all the others singing Happy Birthday song to Gillian and clapping loudly. Suddendly, something cross her mind, where was Cal? Why wasn't he there with the others? She was hoping the party was his ideia but he wasn't there. Across the room Emily was reading her thoughts and thinking to herself how in love with her father Gillian must be. She arrives at her surprise birthday party with almost all her friends there and the only thing on her face was Where is Cal Lightman? Emily cross the room in seconds and arrives at Gillian's neck with the biggest hug she ever recived. "Oh Emily, thank you for the wonderful cake and everything!" Gillian tells her. "You deserve all the love you're having today Gill! And just in case you're wondering where is my beloved father, he's at his office waiting for you. Actually the whole plan was his ideia, I just help him. " Emily smiles while Gillians make a surprise face. Her head was all mixed up. Her thoughts navigate free in her brain. Cal was such a sweet hearth remembering her birthday and making a surprise party! But, why isn't he here? Was it part of the plan? Her curiosity taking her away and when she finally manages to ask: "Why?" Emily wasn't already at her side. She had crossed the room and was talking to Heidi and Torres. At Gillian's look Emily waves her hand pointing the direction of Cal's office. While thinking that the best way to know is going there Gill get out the door and walks quickly to Cal's office.


	2. Chapter 2

The door was open, looking like an invitation, Gillian thought. Pushing the door and calling his name she enters in the office. The darkness inside Cal's office make her difficult to see if he was there. The room was silent and Gillian says his name again. Before she could turn around Cal grabs her hand and pulls her closer to him. Even in the darkness Gillian could tell it was Cal. His perfum was so stunting but it was warm and she was felling save in his arms. Even if she doesn't understand what was on his mind she perfectly knows what was on hers. Inches apart from each other she stop thinking, her body was all about feeling his. He smells her hair and makes his way to her neck. The feeling of his breath on her neck makes Gillian to bite her lower lip, desire running all over her body. He designs a padron with his kisses from the neck to her ear lobe and down to the neck again. While he turns her body to look her in the eye Gillian feels like she doesn't command her body anymore. The blush on her cheeks is notable but it doesn't matter because they're standing in the dark. Cal involves her in a squeezing hug around the waist while Gillian remains there close to him. Her eyes closed and her mouth slightly opened waiting for what comes next. When he start kissing her eyelids she moans in expectation. Finding his way through her face he almost touches her lips and pull back kissing her neck again. After this, Gillian sighs with frustration and places her hands on his cheeks, waiting a second, thinking about the right thing to do. Should they stick to the line? Didn't they already cross that line? She feels the urgency to kiss his lips, but they are colleagues. They really should stick to the line!

(let me know if I should keep this going with another chapters - please review, even if just to send a smile I'll know your out there, thank you!)


	3. Chapter 3

Her lower lip on his upper lip, a smile on her mouth and both her hands on his face making sure he won't escape. Gillian was unsure about kissing him but deep in her hearth she already have made up her mind. Cal can't take this waiting no longer so he just needed her to be sure that he was up for the same she was. So, he drove his hands on her back slowly pulling her even closer to him as if that was humanly possible. There was no space left between them. When Gillian felt Cal so close to her that it was hard to breath she fought for his mouth and kissed him depth. Cal kiss was tender and warm, full of desire. His tongue enters her mouth and she feels the ground far away from her heels. She have dreamed about it. Her dream kisses were awesome but this one was for real and it was a million kisses better. Suddendly Cal steps back while flying Gillian slowly cames to earth. And looking her in the eye he says: "Happy Birthday Gillian!" Saying this, he gets out the door making his way to the hall before she can say a single word. Her head spinning around, her tongue running through her lips sensing the loss of Cal's lips. So, this was her birthday present? She can't imagine a better gift from Cal! But it was so promising, that she's wondering if there's something else to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Gillian came back to her office where the party was already over. Only a song was playing in her computer. Cal was there looking confuse, she could read on his face. "Oi, where's everybody? This was supposed to be a trending party right now!" Emily and Loker get inside to finish cleaning the room. Listening her father complain she said "Oh, Dad someone called and I guess you've got a new case to work on! Ria's taking notes and she asked you to wait for her." Cal makes a smile to his daughter and says: "So, I guess I'll hang'in here until she comes!" At his last statment Gillian look to the cake, without thinking twice she cuts a slice and offers it to Cal. " So I guess you didn't try the cake yet, right?" Cal looks " Oh, I can't eat that much chocolate now. Sorry love, sugar is really your thing, not mine!" He grins while Gillian look for a spoon and starts eating the chocolate hedge. She let out a little sigh when the chocolate starts to melt on her mouth. Looking in Cal's direction, while eating the best chocolate cake ever, that's when it hits her. So, her next move must oblige Cal to look at her. That way she clear her throat and he looked over his shoulder to see if she was alright. He was already thinking about her in a diabetic coma, so much candy on her. Maybe that's why she was so sweet. That's when he realises what's going on. Gillian was making sure he was staring at her. The way she licked the spoon after eating her mouthfull of cake made Cal drove insane. Arousal all over his face, his eyes darkened with desire. Gillian knew exactly his feelings, she wants him too. She was making this to be certain that the earlier kiss wasn't just a happy birthday kiss. Cal start walking through the room in her direction. Ignoring his daughter and Loker. They were too busy with the cleaning and singing melody to absorve anything around them. While Cal put his hand around Gillian wrist trying to make her stop, Torres come through the door and says they must leave right now. Gillian makes a teasing smile when Cal starts walking back to the door. He follow Torres out and when Gillian thinks she's safe he enters the door again. "Oi" he grins at her. Jumping from her seat she asks: "Yes Cal, forgot something? "You and me, tonight around eight, my place and I'm cooking!" Gillian was going to say something but Cal was already left. She sigh thinking to herself this is probably not a good ideia. Across the room Emily and Loker observe her and then smile to each other.


	5. Chapter 5

At six o'clock Gillian closes her laptop, grabs her purse and her coat, she's going home for good. Once she arrived her apartment she goes to her room and prepares for a relaxing bath. While the water runs through her face she thinks about Cal kissing her so deep and she gently puts her head back making the water wash her face from all the embarrassment of what she did. What was she thinking? Letting him kiss her that way. Letting him see her feelings, the way he arouses her and her desire. Gillian shivers when the hot water starts to turn into cold water, it's time for her to stop dreaming and start dressing. Her phone was ringing when she gets out from the shower. Sitting in the bed wrapped on a toal she answers it without looking who the caller was. "Gillian" he lets her know it was him, Cal. "Yes, Cal what's going on?" She answers him. "I hope you didn't forget about coming over for dinner, because it's already eight and you didn't show up or said anything!" Gillian quickly reaches for her watch and he was right, she was really late. "I'm so sorry Cal. I was just taking a bath and I guess it runs longer than it was supposed!" "I wonder why that happened Gill?" Cal teases her and before she answers he speaks again: "So, are you still coming over?" Gillian makes a suspense pause before answering him. Maybe the answer wasn't so difficult to let go, she was just making sure she was full commited to that answer. "Yes, give me half an hour to get there, ok?" Cal smiling trought the phone quickly says: "Sure, luv!" Before untie the call Gillian says "Ok, do you need me to take something?" Cal says: "No Gill, right now the only one thing missing here is you. So, please, come over!" "Ok, Cal! See you there!" When Gillian closes her car door she can see Cal's figure on the doorway of his house. She gives him a smile and start's walking to the front door. She has one of her black dresses under her red coat a nicely black heels and her hair tight into a ponytail. God, she was a picture of perfection! Cal almost forget how much he loves when she uses those ponytails. With her hair away from her face he could read her more easily and watch her beautiful blue eyes like the ocean. But the heels maked the most beautiful part of her body look even longer, her legs. Her long and wonderful legs, perfect. "So, are you done staring?" Gillian asks him. "Babe, I'm never done staring at you! Specially when you're looking so beautiful like this! I guess the waiting was worth it!" Gillian flushes , God how could he just say those things and she keep it cool. A pink blush flows from her cheeks to her ears and Cal laughs at her suddendly reaction. "What Gill, don't you know how beautiful you are?" Gillian couldn't help it, she wasn't expecting for him to be such a talker. She tryed, she really tryed: "I... I'm..." But she was empty of words at all. "You what Gillian? I'm sure you know what those dress and those heels make for you! I guess if you don't realise it you won't be wearing them, right?" Gillian swallows and looking him in the eye she spills it out: " It's not that, you're embarrassing me! That's all!" Oh, beatiful Gillian, I know that, it's right all over here!" And when Gillian was supposed to tell him to stop that, stop reading her. God knows how much she hates when he reads her most private thoughts. Cal, puts a hand in the back of her neck and a thumb on her lips making them to separate one from another. Gillian couldn't help it but drop her head gently back with the subtle desire running through her veins. Letting him read on her face she wants to be under his smell, under his touch. Closing her eyes and opening her mouth welcoming his thumb, running her tongue and sucking on it. Cal get close to her ear and breathly asks her: "Gill, do you want me to stop?" Gillian opens her eyes in surprise and tells him: "Don't you dare Cal Lightman!"


	6. Chapter 6

That's when Cal realises they aren't even inside the house. God, this woman was really turning him on, right there, in his front door. "Gillian, this must stop, we're in middle of the street, we really look like two teenagers and you're birthday dinner is waiting for us inside." Gillian sighs and let him go. But suddently she grabs his tshirt again and gives him the best kiss they ever share. It was like a mind bloowing kisse and Cal was almost forgeting about dinner. Jesus Christ, her tongue almost kill him. And then she just pull him away again. "What was that for, Gill?" Cal ask with no breath at all. "This one is for the ride! I'm trying to make sure you don't forget this must continue from this place after dinner!" She gives him a beatiful smile and enters in the house. After taking her coar and purse, he follows her still thinking about the kisse. This wasn't the first time Gillian was in Cal's house. She knews perfectly the way to the kitchen. But she stopped before getting there. When Gillian approach the living room, she could see a romantic dinner waiting for her. Candles all over the room, those small ones and it smell so good like heaven. She never been there, but heaven definitly should smell like that. A rose and a card were beside her plate. She was enchanted. God he was so romantic, and she thought that seconds before she was about to lost all this things over sex. Not that she doesn't want it anymore. She look over her shoulder and there was Cal staring at her, tasting the moment. He lean forward and kisses her softly in her shoulder. "What are you thinking love?" He asks while he suits her with a glass of wine. "I'm stupefied, I didn't take you for such a romantic!" Gillian smiles while grabing the red rose from the table. When she smells it like there's no tomorrow Cal feels like his heart has stop. Right now the most beautiful woman in the world was his lover and his mind was fast like a train. "Cal!" She calls his name slowly painfull. Like she usually teases him. "Do you know what red roses mean?" "Yes, love!" he says. "They mean passion and true love between two persons!" she says. "Yes Gillian Foster I'm deaply in love with you! And I've been like this for a long time!" He pulls the chair letting her sit and then she opens the card.


	7. Chapter 7

The card doesn't have any words written on it but something call Gillian's attention. Instead of words theres a key inside the paper. She look him in the eye. "Cal Lightman, what does this key means?" He gets in one knee and takes her hand in his hand, "Gillian Foster, would you move in with me?" He caught her with surprise. She wasn't expecting him to ask something like that! "Cal, this is so fast." she says. "I was afraid you'd say that. That's why I'm giving you the key. You can come here any time you want, ok?" he tells her. "Cal, now you're romantic, surpring, and in the top of that you're understanding! What would I want more? You're perfect!" she smiles kissing him. "Less talking love, lets eat before everything gets cold!" After dinner Cal stretch a hand to Gillian and guides her to the couch. "Cal!" Gillian whispers from her side of the couch "Yes, love!" "I must admit your're a great cook! Dinner was perfect but the dessert really made my day!" she says. "Are you sure Gillian?" He teases her getting up from the chair to join her on the couch. "I was thinking you really have enjoyed you're chocolate cake this morning more than this dessert!" Cal says resting a hand around her knee. "And why is that?" she asks him trying to look innocent and fighting back a laugh that was already formed on her throat. "Don't give that look girl, you know what I'm talking about!" his hand starts to caress her thigh. "Less talk and more action, please!" she shut him. He puts an arm around her knees and another one around her lower back. Gillian puts her arms around his neck and strokes his lips with hers. They get into the bedroom so crazy about each other with desire. when Cal puts Gillian on the ground she jumps putting her hips around his waist pushing him to the wall. Cal turning around manages to put her back against the wall. He can barelly curbs his enthusiasm. Her fingers crisped on his hair after he pushes up her dress. Now his eyes are in line with her breasts. Gillian is not wearing a bra. And Cal feels like he's about to explode before the hole thing even stars. She's so beatiful naked, what a sight. He takes her nipples on his mouth and then kiss them and kiss her chest and her neck. Moving painfully slow to her ear and them to her mouth. Gillian hot body contrasts with her wet mouth. Cal goes to the bed slowly with her still around his body. When in bed, he grab her hands and put them up her head in the pillow. He starts kissing her from head to toe, Gillian shivers under the touch of his lips. His hands reach the silk black panties and Gillian moans in expectation. Once he get ride of her panties they fly and land on a chair across the room. Cal kiss her center and she shivers again whispering his name. "Cal!" Gillian seats on the bed and starts taking off his jeans always looking him in the eyes. She takes him into her mouth and Cal grins with pleasure but he can take that for to long. He grabs her up and kiss her passionated. Leaning her over in the bed he starts trusting her and suddendly Gillian wraps one leg on him and turns him down. Now she's on top of him, and she guides him inside of her. While waiting for her to adjust to his size, Cal tells her: "Look who's the bossy know!" Gillian laughs "You didn't think I'll let you drive this time?" Then she starts moving slowly and Cal closes his eyes, he must play this long enough for the sake of her pleasure. But Gillian on the top dropping her head back in full play role isn't helping him. He was almost exploding inside of her when her turns her around staying on top this time. Gillian starts fighting back, she really wants to get on top again, but he won't let her. Suddently she stops fighting back, and Cal stars push harder inside her, kissing her lips deep. It feels so good and she wants him so badly. She kept moaning and saying uncomprehensible words while she was getting close. "Cal!" Gillian was having the strongest orgasm ever. When Cal look her eyes begging him to come inside of her, he just come big.


	8. Chapter 8

The morning after:

When Gillian opens her eyes she's alone at bed. Her hair still wet and the towel around her naked body. What the hell, Gillian thought. Was this a dream? If this was a dream it was a damn good one, it almost felt real. But, when she came to her senses smelling Cal's perfume in the pillow and watching the brown curtains she realizes it was real. They've crossed the line and right now they're a couple. She probably had fall a sleep again. After taking her shower, definitely when she realized there was no clean clothes for her to wear. The dress was still there but she wasn't putting that on again. So she got up and opened a drawer. It fits perfect she thought while dressing Cal's t-shirt. Then she just lay on the bed waiting for him to find her. By the way, where did he go? Next thing Cal enters the room. "Good morning sunshine!" he brings a garden bed with coffee, pancakes, and strawberries in one hand. The others hand she couldn't see because it was behind his back. He puts down the garden bed and climbs on the bed with her. She smiles and kisses him while her hands travel along his shoulders and arms. "Good morning prince charming!" she says. And before he could step back she grabs the wrist of the hand on his back. "So, what's this Cal?" She laughs at his surprise.


	9. Chapter 9

He brings his hand between them and kissing her cheek he says: "It's just a flower for the love of my live!" she starts to flush and Cal couldn't help but laugh at her face. "Stop it!" she sends a pillow to him. "Pillow fight, it is!" he grins at her. When he grabs a pillow to send back Gillian jumps out the bed and stars running for the bathroom. "You can run but you can't hide!" he says. The pillow arrives at the bathroom door seconds after Gillian close it behind her. He could still hear her laughs inside the room when he approaches. He opens the door and Gillian could no longer escape from him. He grabs her waist and when she tries to fight his arms he grabs her harder pulling her closer to him. So close that Gillian could feel his hard crock pressed against her tight. Rumbling in his arms she reached his mouth and she start kissing him slowly and pulling back she could perfectly see his dark eyes. Cal was so full of desire for her that he can't let her go. He kissed her and opened the bathroom door guiding her for the bed. When Gillian start seeing properly again she almost couldn't believe what just happened. Cal really knows how to make a woman happy, let's say happily ever after.

THE END (this is the last chapter of Gillian's Birthday Present, but you could still review and send some feedback. And you could check my other fanfiction – Migraine)


End file.
